The man in jacket and muzzle
I get to deliver a murderer Great Britain 1806 My name is Jack but you don't wanna know my last name i work for the local Asylum but i get the most creepiest job than all of them i get to get crazy people from where they're being convicted and then get them to the Asylum sometimes i know they are murmuring there escape plans and maybe what they are going to do with me inside the carriage but the horrors what i will do and who i will deliver will not compare all of the others even if you compare all of them today i was delivering James Constuban a cannibal he lures people in his home and they never return skeletons were found behind his mansion yes mansion and blood was found sometimes in his home now since his a cannibal he is now send in the local Asylum good thing is his in a straight jacket bad thing is his muzzle isn't there he has been captured lots of times but he never stayed there in a month so during the ride i was scared of what was he going to do with his teeth he has ripped raw flesh and cooked flesh but today he just stand in front of the front window where i was behind him and he said the following words "Jack have you ever did someone because you love them and not tell them why?" the words shock me cause i have never met him in person before and he has never heard of me but i said no Pity he said and then did what he did the last time after we reach the asylum the guards puts the muzzle on his mouth again and that took out some fright out of me. I helped a new friend escape then he came in Mr Clington Callaham one of the wealthiest man i know in whole Britain came in congratulating me even though i didn't do anything if i know one thing James and Mr Clington has a rivalry but i don't know what nor do i know why anyway James then asked me again `Jack the reason why me and Clington or scared little tom and me are fighting because of our lover` this shock me cause i never knew they had the same lover nor did i knew mr James has one so when no one was looking i grab a spare of keys and let him out at first i though `oh great i didn't think this through` and is going to eat me and was just tricking me with his lover story but nothing happen his hands was in his back and nods at me and says thank you Mr James and i walk to the Asylum's exit now you might be thinking I'm crazy enough to walk with a murderer and a cannibal we walk in my cottage wet but suspiciously my new friend when we entered the door i notice his hands on his back again as if it was handcuffed and i swear he was thinking of something else i know he lived in a mansion but all i do was Deliver crazy people to the asylum and sometimes there body parts i cooked us dinner and he commented it by saying `eggs doesn't taste like stomachs but it will do` and i slept on the dinner chair while he sleeps on my bed I met their loverCategory:Thecoldboringguy157Category:StoriesCategory:PG Rated as the morning i wake completely in shock as if everything he taste will be his favorite dish until he is given something new, he cooks eggs just the like our dinner i eat them for if i want to keep my life of course and another mystery to me is why it taste so good as we walk from the town still not knowing why people are ignoring the fact that a cannibal is walking with me and not even holding a knife and try to eat me but then again i wont explain it as we were walking James suddenly stops and hide behind the bushes grabbing me as curious as i was we poked our heads out of bush and so a lady with a hat holding a umbrella due to my curiosity i jump out of the bush hedge and i know James tried to grab me and ask the lady was her name was her name was Victoria Stallenburg i also found out that Mr Clington's and James rivalry was started during they were teens the story was the 2 fell in love and only in love with Victoria and they fought Victoria, smiling not knowing why they were fighting asked them why the 2 just started at her back in that time she didn't knew when and then the only time she knew was when her Sister got married by a banker who she didn't mention his name when she left James got of the bush angry with me luckily he didn't have his meat cleaver nor his knife with him saying why did i do it as dumb as i am i said i just want to know what was going to happen I get invited to a very fancy party as we went home to my cottage i find a very strange message from Mr Callaham himself as if we were old friends, i wore my best suit(when i had one)and disguise James as well as we were in the mansion it was a masquerade party even in Disguise(or in mask)i found miss Stallenburg and told James and we split up i try avoiding Mr Callaham but he unexpectedly found me |Jack glad you can make it" he says as i pretend to not say anything about James nor have i told him about miss Victoria as the night went own i didn't really do anything but drink the wine because its a party as 9:35 pm i felt dizzy and sleepy but i managed to climb the staircase and then i saw what really shocked me the most The proposal as i saw James and miss Stallenburg talking each other alone in a room no one to distract them nor disturb them as i heard the following "Victoria you must remember when me and Tom were fighting do you?" "Yes James i do back then i wasn't witty as i am today after my sister got married she told me how she fell in love, the same story with you 2, men were fighting and then she realized when he proposed to her after that i remember when you and tom fought in front of me and just stared at me till i left i also keeps getting love notes sometimes today" Ahh yes that could be anyone ,but listen Victoria the reason this fight and murdering is all about well its for you, you see the people i murdered were spies that wanted to kill me hired by Tom, and more or less were my afternoon snack but not to worry" And then Mr Callaham walks in "i Heard enough from you James and I'll get the executioner by morning so ready your belongings" and left the floor James looked down on the floor and then got something from his pocket a tiny box and then he knelled and then said "Victoria Stallenguard will you marry me? Though the wedding will never happen i will held it in death and we may lived happily for eternity(except for the fact that you killed lots of people but guys this is just a story)" in her amazement and excitement she said "yes" The Hanging tree As Mr Callaham said he'll be hang by morning so in the morning there was a huge ruckus in a cliff and a closer look someone was going to get hanged and we already knew who it was as someone was standing in a platform next to him was Mr Callaham and man said "today we will witness a execution execution to a murderer who killed innocent men for no reason an-" by anger i shouted "that man is innocent! Mr Callaham paid assassins to try and murder him those men weren't innocent they're hired to kill one man because of a rivalry" the man ignored me and said "let the platform drop" and so James got hanged after this everyone left except me and misses Stallenguard Epilogue 12 years later i have married a woman and had 3 children happy but not everyone is, misses Veronica 5 years ago did a suicide attempt jump of her mansion but strangely it wasn't a fast death, her servants putted her in her bed and her last words were "do not worry me and my husband is going to be fine" and then she died Mr Callaham was then to be executed due to tax fraud found out some of the money he'd been paying wasn't even real but mysteriously he wasn't executed, a knife was found in his heart his servants said they have never seen that knife and i knew who's the knife belonged too, but just like my last and middle name i wont reveal and readers thank you for reading my Friends life and mine as i go now with my friends and i will see you in the afterlife -Jack(ink spot) 'Thank you for reading '